Warriors: One Night
by Warheart999
Summary: ThunderClan rules over all, ShadowClan are running riot, Riverclan are hopeless and Windclan is losing itself. Everything gets even worse after one night, when ThunderClan receives a prophecy.
1. Alligiances and prologue

Author's notes: Allegiances have been edited.

 **Allegiances**

 **WindClan**

Leader: Thistlestar - longhaired ginger tom with white markings, blotched tabby patterns and green eyes

Deputy: Swiftstride - sleek, reddish-brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Briarpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Tigerstripe - dark grey mackerel tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Mouseleap - pale ginger blotched tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brightflare - dark, greyish-brown, mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes and a white blaze marking

Dawnflight - pale brown, ticked tabby she cat with blue eyes

Fallheart - ginger blotched tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Thrushpaw - white tom with brown tabby patches and green eyes

Shimmerfur - longhaired, silver spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Ashpaw - dull grey spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nighttail - white, copper-eyed she-cat with a black cap marking and tail  
Apprentice: Flamepaw - golden tom with faint tabby stripes and green eyes

Frecklepelt - light brown she-cat with darker flecks and lighter underbelly and chin

Foxclaw - almost red, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowfang - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Brackenpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Liontooth - longhaired, cream tom with amber eyes

Petalwhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Reedstep - brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Fawnfur - golden-brown spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

Blueclaw - longhaired grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw - pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Hawkflight - white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches (expecting kits)

Leopardheart - pale golden-brown spotted tabby she-cat  
Kits: Badgerkit, Stonekit, Heatherkit and Duskkit

Elders:

Snowtalon - white she-cat with amber eyes

Brownwhisker - dark brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkfur - jet black tom with green eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Rainstar - grey mackerel tabby tom with lighter underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy: Greyfoot - grey she-cat with darker legs and green eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfur - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Nettlepaw - pale ginger tom

Warriors:

Dapplefur - mottled light brown tabby she-cat

Wrenheart - short-tailed grey tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw - white tom with grey patches

Featherfur - white tom with grey tabby blotches and a fluffy tail  
Apprentice: Stormpaw - dark grey mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Crowface - white tom with a big black blotch covering most of his face  
Apprentice: Gorsepaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Leaffang - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and muzzle

Mapleclaw - tabby tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Applenose - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting kits)

Falconwhisker - calico she-cat with green eyes  
Kits: Birchkit, Lionkit, Firekit

Elders:

Jayclaw - grey tabby she-cat with lighter underbelly

Morningtail - longhaired golden tabby she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Silverstar - silver tabby tom

Deputy: Grassclaw - brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Heatherpaw - white she-cat with light brown patches

Medicine cat: Oakwhisker - ginger tabby tom with copper eyes

Warriors:

Kestreltail - a dark grey mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Bumblefoot - brown mackerel tabby tom with brown eyes and fur on his back forming a ridge

Goldenbreeze - golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Batpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

Longpelt - longhaired pale grey she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Ashstar - dark grey spotted tabby she-cat

Deputy: Brownfur - brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Cloudwhisker - deaf white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Goosepaw - grey tabby tom

Warriors:

Minnowtail - light grey tabby she-cat

Snaketooth - ginger tabby tom

Lionclaw - longhaired light brown she-cat  
Aprentice: Blackpaw - black tom with orange eyes

Queens:

Mothleap - pale brown spotted tabby she-cat  
Kits: Stonekit, Pikekit

 **Cats outside the clans**

Sylvester - silver tom with grey tabby markings

Ebony - jet black, longhaired she-cat with pale amber eyes

Echo - silver, longhaired spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hercules - slightly mottled, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Arthur - slightly dull coloured brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightingale - light brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Serenity - calico she-cat with green eyes

Foxcatcher - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Owl - jet black she-cat with orange eyes

Marmalade - tortoiseshell she-cat with white toes on one paw

Kraai - bi-coloured tom

Twisty - black smoke tom with a leg growing out of his hind leg, just below his back

 **Prologue**

A giant monster loomed high in the night sky, moving with the wind like foam in ocean waves. Watching it closely, was a group of cats. They cowered as the behemoth's great belly rumbled when it consumed the moon and the stars, plunging the already under-lit lands below into further gloom. But the beast wasn't finished yet, it let out a thundering roar, releasing a heavy shower of ice, and cracking the sky with its bright, jagged fire. The fire serpentined towards the nearby town and struck a tall, straight log with metal strings, killing off the rest of the rooted lights.

Total darkness.

The cats were petrified and lost. How were they going to fight their enemies now?  
The sound of the howling wind and wolves in the distance, coupled with the rattling leaves, concealed the rapid footsteps closing in on the cats.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Thrushpaw's been caught by a bunny!" purred a small, sand-coloured tom as Thrushpaw stood up in the shallow stream with a dead rabbit on the grass nearby._ He was stalking around on the outskirts of the woodlands, when three younger apprentices - Sandpaw, Brackenpaw and Flamepaw - chased the rabbit into the bushes and straight at him. Caught by surprise, he couldn't react in time and was knocked into the freezing waters by the collision with the poor fluffy creature; which had died from its horrific fright.

Hastily jumping out of the stream, Thrushpaw couldn't help but let out a growl of annoyance at the sight of his pelt. He felt somewhat happy when he woke up that morning, and was quite meticulous when he did his ritual grooming. Now his painstakingly licked pelt was drenched and had a little spot where some of his fur was shredded off. Thrushpaw glanced at the apprentices. The siblings were amused; with their loud purring and gleeful mewing, they did not show any signs of guilt. _They must be taught a lesson!_

Taking a great step forward, so that he stood in perfect distance from the unsuspecting trio; Thrushpaw prepared for his attack.  
"Aargh!" they screeched, scurrying in different directions. Avoiding the spray coming from the shaking soaked Thrushpaw, who meowed mischievously in laughter.

Just as the last of the apprentices disappeared under a thicket, another cat arrived to the stream. She froze abruptly in her tracks and studied Thrushpaw, wide-eyed and with a strange expression on her face, "What in the name of StarClan is happening here?" Realizing that she was staring at him and that he looked rather like a dog in his current stance, Thrushpaw immediately stood up straight, "Oh hello Nighttail." Thrushpaw tried not to shiver as Nighttail approached to investigate, at the same time as a chilly wind blew across the moors.  
"Did you kill that rabbit?" She meowed, sniffing the dead creature. Thrushpaw was about to answer when a sand-coloured ball of fluff whipped past him, nearly knocking him down.  
"No, the bunny died when it rammed into Thrushpaw!" Sandpaw mewed as he slowed down to a trot; approaching Nighttail. Not far away, Brackenpaw followed. Emerging from the thicket where Sandpaw came from, "We chased it into him!" she shouted. Last to appear was Flamepaw, who let out a little mewl from behind a strip of tall grass, "Yeah."

The apprentices clearly hadn't expected a scolding, and were scared when Nighttail growled sternly, "That wasn't very funny, Thrushpaw could've been hurt The commotion could've also attracted a ThunderClan patrol, we're quite near the border." The siblings crouched low to the ground, looking like three little burrs with big sorry eyes. Thrushpaw felt a slight pity for them as he knew they meant no harm, "Nighttail, they were chasing the rabbit towards that thorn bush," He turned his head into the direction of a partially destroyed bush.  
"They didn't know that the rabbit would jump through it, and I just happened to be behind the bush, hidden from them," Nighttail narrowed her eyes. Thinking. Then her ears were pricked, as if she saw something that interested her. Thrushpaw went to her side and followed her gaze.

Nighttail gave the apprentices another stern look. She eyeballed them, starting from Flamepaw to Brackenpaw, Sandpaw, and finally to a silver she-cat.  
"Hiya!" Shimmerfur purred. The apprentices screeched and quickly ran behind Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw couldn't suppress him laughter any longer, and burst out mewling and purring. Then getting batted at and tackled by the whining trio. Nighttail and Shimmerfur stood purring, side by side; until Shimmerfur caught sight of the rabbit.  
"That's one handsome rabbit," she chattered. Bounding up to the kill, she picked it up without another word. Nighttail trotted after her, "The apprentices chased it, and Thrushpaw kind of killed it." Shimerfur gave nighttail a puzzled look but said nothing. She drags it a few pawsteps then turns to the apprentices, "We've caught enough already, let's get back to camp," Thrushpaw and the trio disengaged themselves. Giving their pelts a quick licking, they padded up to the mentors.  
"Hey, where's Sparrowfang?" Brackenpaw asked, looking around. Thrushpaw scanned the area too. Sparrowfang was his brother. Though he was from an earlier litter, nevertheless, they were still very close. With no sight of the brown tabby anywhere, the group had to leave or they wouldn't have time to collect all their prey before sundown.


End file.
